


rocking the boat

by lazyfish



Series: promptober [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Melinda and Hunter offer to lock up after the school's annual Halloween party.





	rocking the boat

The door slammed, and the sound echoed in the empty hallways of the school. It was nearly midnight, and practically everyone had left after the school’s annual Halloween party wound down - everyone except for Melinda and Hunter, that was.

Hunter had just slammed the door of the teacher’s lounge behind them, and now was busy steering Melinda to the conference table at the center of the room. He lifted her onto the table without warning before covering her mouth in a bruising kiss, his hands roaming her body desperately. Melinda managed to slide her hand up his chest, pushing him back far enough that they could both gasp for air.

“What has gotten into you?” she asked. His heart was beating thunderously under her palm and he seemed entirely too agitated for someone who had spent the last three hours telling high schoolers not to grind on a dance floor.

“You,” Hunter growled, stepping forward again. He thrust against her stomach and Melinda’s mouth went dry at the hardness of his cock against her. Even though the layers of fabric of his costume and hers, his arousal was evident, and nothing ever turned Melinda on more than knowing Hunter was ready and wanted her. “Your fucking costume,” he added, nipping at her neck none too gently. 

“It’s school appropriate,” Mel defended. Her pirate costume had layers of long skirts and a flowing white top that didn’t even hint at curves - she really didn’t want the students thinking of her in that way. Hunter could be possessive enough as it was without thinking one of their students had the hots for her.

“Not the point.” Hunter rolled his hips into hers, and Mel gasped, scooting forward on table so it was easier for him to grind on her. “I started thinking of whether or not you were wearing panties under this thing and I was a goner.” He hiked her skirt up around her hips with one smooth motion, revealing that she was indeed wearing underwear. “Fuck. I was wrong.” His hips leapt into hers again and Mel whimpered, reaching her hand down. Before she could touch herself, though, Hunter’s fingers were wrapping tight around her wrist.

“You’re fucking mine tonight, got it?” Hunter’s stubble scraped against her skin as he nibbled at her neck again, dragging his mouth down to the high collar of her shirt. “Bad enough everyone had to see my girlfriend looking like she stepped out of one of my wet dreams. No one else fucks you but me.” His hand slid up from her hips to the buttons on her shirt, and he fumbled them open much more quickly than Melinda would have imagined him able.

“Yours,” Melinda agreed, wrapping her legs around Hunter’s hips in a vain effort to get him to thrust against her now-aching pussy again. He had moved on now, though, and she whimpered when he pulled down the cups of her bra and pinched one of her nipples. “I didn’t know you had a thing for pirates.” She gasped when he pinched her nipple again, harder, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger with expert precision. Her grip on the edge of the table was white-knuckled and she felt like she could barely breathe anymore. Hunter was too good at what he did, and she loved him for it.

“I don’t.” He paused just long enough to fit his mouth around her neglected nipple, sucking softly before releasing it with a  _ pop _ . “I have a thing for you. Especially you in skirts.” Melinda chuckled breathlessly at that response, but swallowed hard when Hunter decided he’d had enough with playing with her chest. He didn’t bother putting her bra back into place or buttoning her shirt, so she looked utterly debauched, her tits still exposed to the world even when he was done with them. Her nipples were tight and aching, the coolness of the air teasing them even harder than they were.

Hunter’s hands were back on her hips, and for a moment he was just still. Melinda’s entire body was thrumming with need - need he had made her feel - so the sudden stillness wasn’t welcome.

“Lance?”

“I’m trying to decide which way I want to fuck you.” His hips snapped into hers suddenly, and Melinda groaned. “God, I could take us both apart without even taking my cock out.”

“Please,” Melinda whispered hoarsely. She wasn’t sure what she was begging for - him to dry hump her on the table or to take his cock out. She could feel it pressing against her now, hot and heavy in Hunter’s pants.

“Please what? Let you walk the plank?” Hunter’s eyes shone with mirth as he smirked at her, and for a moment Mel couldn’t do anything but laugh. Her boyfriend was extremely horny but still somehow made time to make a joke about his dick being  _ the plank.  _ And she was in love with this idiot.

“There won’t be much walking involved if you do it right,” Mel answered with a cheeky grin. Hunter rumbled out a chuckle before reaching down to undo his belt.

“Damn right there won’t be.” Hunter freed his cock from his pants and reached up Melinda’s skirt so he could push her panties to the side. He took the opportunity to flick at her clit, making her mewl with need.

“We should have done this earlier, love,” Hunter murmured as he lifted Melinda off of the table and lined his cock up with her entrance. She didn’t hear the rest of what he said, too preoccupied with sliding down his length until he had filled her all the way. His cock stretched her pleasantly, and she purred in delight at the sensation.

They began to move together, Hunter’s hands under her ass helping her lift herself up and down on his cock. Hunter bent his knees slightly, changing the angle he was thrusting at, and Melinda saw stars when the tip of his cock nudged at her G-spot. She wriggled her hips, trying to repeat the feeling, but to no avail. She whined softly, and Hunter paused. “Switch positions?”

Melinda nodded, and wasn’t at all surprised when Hunter pulled one of the chairs out from the conference table, sinking into it carefully.

“Always want to make me do the work,” Melinda teased as she kneeled above him. His cock had slipped out of her when they sat down, so she had to realign it before sinking down again.

“This feels… amazing,” Melinda gasped out, grinding her hips down when Hunter bottomed out inside her. “Fuck.” She didn’t even care that she had to do all the work when he was sitting and she was riding him - the payoff was worth the burning thighs.

“View’s pretty great too,” Hunter murmured, tipping his head forward so he could kiss the space between her breasts. “Move, Mel.”

He didn’t need to ask her twice. Melinda began to raise and lower herself on his cock, slowly at first but building into a faster rhythm once she was used to the new angle. Each time she took him all the way he brushed against her G-spot, and the sensation was dizzying.

Hunter began to help as best as he could, meeting each downward movement with an upward thrust of his own. That took their movements from just grazing her G-spot to hitting it head on every time, and soon Melinda’s eyes were rolling back in her head, her body too overwhelmed with the pleasure to do much else. Moans and squeaks and grunts were flying out of her mouth with each thrust, but the only coherent sounds were Hunter’s name, groaned over and over again like a prayer.

Melinda whined as one thrust hit her G-spot particularly hard. She was only barely hanging on when she wanted nothing more than to let go. Hunter smoothed his hand up the inside of her thigh, ending with a resolute press of his thumb on her clit, and Melinda shattered, screaming his name out into the empty room. Moments later she felt him release into her, his cock pulsing.

“It’s a good thing we offered to lock up,” Hunter murmured after a minute or so had passed. That was why they were still in the damn school in the first place. “Imagine if the janitors found us.”

“We’d be fired for sure,” Melinda muttered, slowly lifting herself off her boyfriend’s now-soft cock and trying to ignore the stickiness dripping down the insides of her thighs. “Next year we’re not going to this stupid Halloween party.” Who cared about the bonus the school gave them for sacrificing a Friday night? They weren’t strapped enough for cash to give up one of the only nights they could have sex.

“Why not?” Hunter asked, faux-pouting. “It ended well.”

“I could have you fuck me just as hard at home,” Mel said, rolling her eyes. “And then we’d be able to shower immediately instead of having to drive back first.”

Hunter hung his head. “You’re right.” He paused, licking his lips. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to you wearing that skirt again sometime.”

“Neither would I.” Mel grinned.

Next Halloween was going to be fun.


End file.
